bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kunō Shiru
Kunō Shiru (苦悩の著, Lit Translation, "Author of Torment,") is the Dragon and apprentice to the 4th Company Horseman Shikyo Ninaru, part of the Medical & Interrogations Company as one of its prime specialist within torture and knowledge of multiple spiritual species anatomies and physiologies. She has been rumored in her past to have been part of a forbidden and secret superweapon program within the Soul Society, the reason being her terrifying and ghastly appearance, one which uses to her advantage fully in according to opponents or victims. Appearance: Kunō takes the appearance of a young woman with perfectly shaped and musculature body that accentuates her delicate features with a unusual amount of power behind it, while still being able to be as graceful and attractive to any of those who don't shun or fear her. She bears a faint tracing of orange-red veings throughout her body, mostly dulled out by her pale complexion when she is tired or in thought, but when she is awake and active, especially angry, she flares up all her veins that even mirror onto the clothing she wears like a forethought of her power. She has fading, smooth blonde hair that is perfectly trimmed above her brow while the rest hangs around her head and down about 3/4's of her neck. She has silver eyes when she is docile but a near constant menacing yellow with red rings within her sclera. Kunō's Horseman attire is that of a elaborate obsidian cloak and hood, giving her a very dominating and in-charge look while giving her a dark regal appearance, while underneath that she wears dark crafted clothing that sports the veins of power that lie above her skin's identical markings, with her right hand covered by a black gauntlet and high heel boots while leaving her left hand bare and pale. She often sports her Zanpakuto on her left hip or has a special aide to hold it for her as she preforms her duties or work, more often or not she doesn't need to use her blade to deal with confrontations or combat. Kunō's nightrobes or her more docile attire as she'd like to call it, is a sleeveless black night gown, with dark embroderies of roses and thorns sewn throughout her skirt and up to her midriff. Her hair during this time may be done in a ponytail or even a set of pigtails, reminding herself of a time when she felt innocent and pure, a nostalgic feeling that allowed her to feel calm and secure within her state of mind. She'd often don glass slippers when wearing this robes made of obsidian glass. Personality: Kunō is person who went under unthinkable trauma and torturous experiments, fragmenting the kind gentle soul she once was and replaced her as a malicious, vengeful, and often cold person, finding true warmth and desire within the infliction of pain in others as well as their emotional and mental suffering. Kunō, perhaps, is a person who's accepted her personal physical affliction and ugliness as both a curse and as a useful tool. Her very appearance strikes fear into the hearts of both subordinates and enemies alike, her very presence stems a unnatural hesitance and chaotic feeling within the most stoic individuals, and her eyes stir the most truest characteristics of a man or woman to the surface. Kunō's feelings towards the other Dragons of other Horsemen are one of professional respect, but at the same time detests their personalities. She has a strong brooding hatred towards Meikurai Shiomaneki in particular, finding his good nature and kindness at times to be hypocritical and loathesome to the unspeakable acts he's committed within the name of the Inner Circle. She has a unusual relationship with that of Yashin, but its mostly unclear due to their being not near each other's presences most of the time aside from meetings as the Inner Circle would know. She has a great profound admiration to her Horseman, finding her direct command and knowledge to be unrivaled and something to always consider. Her astute wisdom has also been a reason she'd always seek her council and would share nearly half the things in her past which she'd never share with anyone else, even if its only half. Her feelings of the Dogs are mostly intricate tools to be used wisely and sparingly, not wasteful like common soldiers or weapons but moreover like specific ingredients needed for specific scenarios or missions that match their skill set exactly and should work perfectly, always seeing to it that they succeed and will vehemently scorn them for failing. Synopsis History: Powers/Abilities: Incredibly High Yamiki: Kunō has incredibly high, and destructive Yamiki. Unlike that who control Reiatsu or Shinsei, Kunō has a connection linked to that of The Void. Because of this her body is highly receptive to the otherworldly plane's natural properties, making her emotiones quite aligned with her powers to the point she has to rein them in so she doesn't accidentally distort the space of the material or spiritual worlds. By exertion she can set things aflame, swallow light and electrify the matter around her, making the ability to stand or confront her a hazard to one's health even of a high durable sort. The only kind of person who can truly withstand her Yamiki is another Yamiki user, such as Karitori despite her less than finesse approach to its use. Corruption Aura: Capable of searing into a being's soul/mind by merely maintianing tacticle contact with them, Kunō can read the depths of their hearts and seed out secrets, desires, fears, hatred within them. She has used this tactic not only for interrogation and torture, but also a way to twist individuals against themselves and their own allies. Being on par with a Hankami's corrosion abilities, Kunō's corruption skills are not to be taken lightly. Yamiki Manipulation: Using Yamiki one can use it for any number of methods. At first it was simply to distort space and cause spacial ruptures to produce high yielding explosions or even increase one's physical movements. Later on it was displayed she could travel through space itself and transport from one dimension to another. Through this discovery she was able to later teach this to Karitori as they bonded and came to an understanding. Unlike those of Shadō's kind, who simply transport to and from The Void, she cannot enter the dimension without risking her Yamiki overcoming her and annihilating her physical shell so her spiritual essence would merge with it and join the host of damned within. Skilled Combatant: Having showed herself to take on multiple Captain-class opponents and Karitori solo, she has proven her worth as a Dragon time and again. Held in high regard by the Horsemen, she is a valued asset and is considered worthy enough to handle some of the Gotei 13's strongest warriors along with their allies. Despite this she has yet to fight someone of a top tier caliber but will prove herself in the time to come. Category:Inner Circle Category:Dragons Category:Dark Energy Category:V-14 Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Inner Circle